


only bought this dress so you could take it off

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz and Jemma receive a Nobel Prize, but they’re much less interested in the fancy after-party, and much more interested in getting their lovers alone.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



Nobel Prize reception parties were boring.

Of course, as Jemma’s wife, Bobbi was expected to be there, and she had played nice and said _Actually, it’s Dr. Morse_ at least three dozen times in an attempt to make people understand she was more than just Jemma’s arm candy, but it was all beginning to chafe at her.

Also beginning to chafe at her? Not being able to ogle Fitz and Hunter. They were in polite company, and as far as polite company knew, she and Jemma were in a monogamous relationship. Fitz was Jemma’s work partner - no more, no less, and his ex-military husband was just a friend of Bobbi’s.

Needless to say, polite company didn’t know anything, and watching Fitz and Hunter practically strut around in their three-piece suits was doing things to Bobbi’s libido.

Bobbi glided across the room to where Jemma was engaged in conversation, not worried in the slightest about interrupting. Her wife’s grip on the stem of her wine glass said everything Bobbi needed to know about whether or not she was enjoying the conversation.

“Sorry, gentlemen, but Dr. Simmons has to take her leave,” Bobbi announced, grabbing Jemma's hand. “If you have any further questions she’d be happy to follow-up via email.”

Bobbi tugged at Jemma until her wife began to move, both of them naturally gravitating towards their boys. Hunter and Fitz were standing at the edge of the ballroom, talking to each other in low voices. Again, Bobbi didn’t worry about intruding - if Fitz had retreated to just Hunter’s company, it was long past time for him to have left anyway.

“Boys,” she greeted. “We’re going upstairs now.”

It wasn’t a command, but it was sure as hell more than an invitation. When Bobbi and Jemma moved towards the exit of the hotel’s ballroom, their boys trailed behind them, a little like lost puppies.

Staying in the hotel the reception was being held at was an excellent idea, Bobbi thought as she called the elevator. They could leave with no fuss, and of _course_ Fitz and Hunter were going to be on the same elevator, since their hotel room was on the same floor as Bobbi and Jemma’s. Right next door, in fact.

The ride up the elevator wasn’t long, but the tension made it difficult to breathe. Fitz’s hand kept twitching towards her, and Bobbi had to keep leaning away. The elevator had a security camera, and they couldn’t be seen being anything other than perfectly proprietary. 

They returned to their respective rooms, but it didn’t take longer than five seconds for the internal door joining the two rooms to slam open. Bobbi hadn’t even had time to step out of her heels before Fitz swarmed her, all but smashing his face into her chest.

Bobbi reached for his tie, winding it around her hand and then using it to force Fitz back half a step.

“Try using your words,” she advised.

Another body crowded her from behind, and Bobbi’s eyes fluttered shut when Hunter’s erection ground against her. “He hasn’t been able to speak all night, love. Had to jerk him off to keep him from jumping the both of you. Hunter kissed Bobbi’s bare shoulder blade gently, and she was suddenly glad for how much skin her dress showed off. “Kept talking about bending Jemma over a table, he did.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Jemma said breathily from somewhere to Bobbi’s right.

“You like the dress, Fitz?” Bobbi asked, opening her eyes.

He nodded, still mute.

“Good.” Bobbi smiled. “I only bought it because I thought you might enjoy taking it off.”

Fitz mewled softly, almost pathetically. He was the only one who seemed to relish the act of disrobing his lovers. Jemma did it the quickest, most methodical way she could. Rarely did Hunter even bother taking clothes off - he got what he needed to out of the way and did what he wanted from there. He was half the reason Bobbi had so many short dresses in her wardrobe.

This one was long, though, the hem just a whisper above the floor. Backless and halter-top, it was impossible for her to wear a bra in the thing - which Fitz had obviously noticed. The halter was closed by three tiny clasps, which only the nimblest of fingers could undo.

Hunter had backed off Bobbi once he realized her focus was elsewhere for now, leaving her plenty of space to navigate in. She used her hold on Fitz’s tie to pull him to the bed, laying back and then tugging him on top of her. She kicked off her heels before allowing her to focus on Fitz, who was breathing heavily above her. His hands were braced on either side of her head, and he seemed to be waiting for something.

“Did Hunter really have to jerk you off in the bathroom?” she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Dinnae say it was in the bathroom,” Fitz breathed.

Bobbi’s cunt clenched. “Take your clothes off.”

Fitz sat back on his heels so he could strip off his suit jacket, then began unbuttoning each of the buttons on his dress shirt. When he made to take off his tie, Bobbi clicked her tongue. “That stays on.”

Fitz gulped, but nodded, tying the tie back around his neck before reaching for the fly of his dress pants.

They were both momentarily distracted by a _thump_. Bobbi looked over to see Hunter had Jemma pinned against the door, her legs tight around his hips. Just as Bobbi had suspected, Jemma’s dress wasn’t on the floor - it was just hiked up high on her hips.

“Take it off,” Bobbi ordered, squirming under Fitz.

He reached behind her neck, undoing the clasps as if they were nothing. The halter fell open and Fitz peeled the rest of the dress of Bobbi’s body - leaving her entirely naked.

“Where -?” he asked, gesturing to her lack of panties.

“Jemma’s purse,” Bobbi answered with a smirk. 

“Fuck.”

“Fuck!” Jemma echoed, gasping and clutching at Hunter’s neck.

“I think he’s trying to give the most orgasms by the end of the night,” Bobbi commented drily.

Fitz growled. “He can’t touch you,” he said as he resumed stripping off his pants.

“Am I going to - _oh, God_!” Bobbi gasped, arching off the bed when Fitz pushed into her in one hard motion. The pleasure-pain of the sudden thrust, the tight stretch of her pussy around his cock, was the most exquisite sort of torture.

“I wanted t’give yer tits some attention, but look what ye made me do,” Fitz said, his Scottish brogue thicker than Bobbi had ever heard it. “Made me need to fuck ye _right now_.”

He didn’t give Bobbi time to respond before beginning to snap his hips, the pace punishingly fast. Every time Bobbi thought she had a coherent thought it was whipped away from her by the tides of pleasure. Each delicious slide of his cock brought her closer to heaven, her entire body trembling with ecstasy. 

Her orgasm came just as Jemma’s did, and while her wife screamed her release, Bobbi let out a pitiful whimper, scrabbling at Fitz for some kind of purchase.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, voice tight with his own arousal. “I got you, hush.”

He slid out of her, and Bobbi swore the sight of his cock almost made her cum again. It was thick and heavy, reddish-purple and slick with her wetness.

“Open,” Fitz said, stroking a finger down her cheek. Bobbi obeyed, taking a deep breath as she swallowed Fitz’s cock down. Her position on the bed didn’t allow her to do much other than suck as Fitz made little half-thrusts into her mouth. She let out a harsh breath when his cock touched the back of her throat, but Bobbi didn’t gag.

She reached her hands up, one of them cupping at Fitz’s balls while the other found the end of his tie and tugged gently. One sensation, or maybe both, sent Fitz over the edge, and Bobbi swallowed down every last drop of his cum.

“Better than Hunter’s handjob?” she murmured to Fitz as she sat up, twisting her fingers through his tie.

“If anyone ever tells you something is better than being balls-deep in you, they’re lying,” Fitz panted back, pulling her onto his lap. “Christ. They’re still going at it.”

He was right - Hunter was still slamming Jemma against the door with every thrust of his hips, a litany of curses coming from both of them as they chased more orgasms.

“Too bad Little Fitz seems to be tapped out for the night,” Bobbi said, reaching between them to grab Fitz’s soft cock and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Hunter’s handjob wasn’t better than your cunt, but it was still bloody amazing.” Fitz nipped at her earlobe. “He spends too much time wanking, I think.”

Bobbi chuckled. “He’ll have to spend a lot less alone time with his hand now that you and Jemma aren’t going to be spending as much time in the lab, Mr. Nobel Laureate.”

Fitz flushed. “Sorry.”

“No, we’re proud of you.”

“ _Oh, Hunter!”_ Jemma screeched, possibly loud enough for the whole hotel to hear her. So much for the discretion thing.

“Yes, he seems very proud,” Fitz murmured as Hunter carried a boneless Jemma to the bed.

“I can hear you,” Hunter said, setting Jemma down. “And don’t tell me you and Jemma didn’t have some hot lab sex during all those late nights.”

“We had a lot of lab sex,” Jemma slurred. “Helped clear our heads.”

Hunter snorted. “Did you hear that, Bob? Helped _clear their heads_.”

Bobbi couldn’t imagine how having sex could make anyone feel anything other than sleepy and sated. Her head was definitely less clear. 

“Is there a reason Fitz is still wearing his tie?” Hunter asked as he pulled Bobbi off of Fitz’s lab and into his tie.

“It was fun to tug on,” Bobbi yawned.

“Want to tug on something else?” Hunter teased.

“Two wasn’t enough for you?” Jemma asked, voice muffled by the pillow she was burrowing into.

“I will _never_ get enough of my girls.” Hunter buried his face into Bobbi’s neck, kissing her softly. 

“If you want to keep cuddling with this girl, you should take off your damn clothes,” Bobbi said. Hunter’s dress shirt wasn’t nearly as soft as his bare skin, and she felt ridiculous being entirely naked with two clothed people in bed beside her.

Fitz flopped down, too, and Bobbi stuck her tongue out at Hunter before cuddling into his side. She traced a finger around the circle of his tie before trailing it down his stomach.

“You’re just trying to wake Little Fitz up,” he accused.

“When you got all deeply Scottish it was very sexy, ye ken?” Bobbi said, smirking.

“Fuck you.”

“You already did that, baby.” Bobbi gave Fitz’s stomach a teasing pat before withdrawing her hand.

“Stop flirting, I want to sleep,” Jemma whined.

“Take your dress off first,” Fitz advised.

“No.”

Fitz sighed, but reached over both Bobbi and Hunter so he could tug down the zipper on Jemma’s dress for her. She made quite a show of pouting before stripping the dress off, and then deciding she was better off without the soiled underwear, too.

They were all naked and sated now, curled together in a bed that was too small for four grown adults.

“Reckon anyone heard Jemma scream?” Hunter mumbled.

“Morning problem,” Fitz replied.

Bobbi nodded her agreement before letting her head fall to Hunter’s chest. She highly doubted anyone at a Nobel Prize reception would admit to hearing one of the laureates having sex, let alone with someone she wasn’t married to, but if they did… yes, definitely a morning problem.


End file.
